Freezing Timeline
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION The following lists all major events in the Freezing (universe) in chronological order. 2012 *1st Nova Clash. (Nova attack earth for the first time) 2013 *2nd Nova Clash. 2014 *3rd Nova Clash. 2015 *4th Nova Clash. *Maria Lancelot "dies" in the battle against the Nova. 2018 *Founding of the Chevalier. 2022 *Gengo Aoi meets Howard L Bridget for the first time. *The Pandora Project is slated for development over the Valkyrie Project. *Lab 13 is constructed and the Legendary Pandora are born. 2023 * Lab 13 continues efforts into developing the Pandora Project, led by Gengo Aoi; * The Legendary Pandora continue their training; * Chiffon escapes the lab and befriends Aureriel Fairchild. Aureriel is killed shortly after. Lucy brings Chiffon back to Lab 13. Ryuuichi Aoi is born around this time. 2025 * Orie Tenjouin is born around this time. 2027 * Scarlett Ohara is born around this time. 2037 * 5th Nova Clash takes place; Mainstream Pandora are deployed as soldiers for the first time. 2043 * Kazuha Aoi, granddaughter of Gengo, is born. 2045 * First Lieutenant Margaret Lindman, veteran of the 5th Clash, is stationed in America to train Chevalier troops; A working prototype of Pandora Mode is developed and Lindman is one of the selected few to test it; The 6th Nova Clash occurs in America; Margaret is injuired in battle and unable to continue active service, resolving to become an instructor instead. 2047 : Rana Linchen is born around this time. 2048 : Satellizer L. Bridget is born around this time. 2049 * Ryuuichi Aoi lives in Hokkaido with his wife and daughter. * Gengo attempts to initate Project Arcadia, but fails. * Cassandra is awakened and comes to live with Ryuuichi's family. * Orie becomes pregnant but suffers complications, necessitating the transference of the child to Cassandra. 2050 * On April 3, Kazuya is born. * West Genetics is established and Maria Lancelot's corpse is entombed in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide under the academy. * Gengo begins training Kazuha. * Orie is killed by Kazuha. * Ryuuichi commits suicide. * Ouka Tenjouin is born at some point this year. 2053 * 7th Nova Clash takes place. * Limiters, Gengo Aoi's newest weapon, are deployed in battled for the first time. * Kazuha is enrolled into the Pandora Project. * Scarlett Ohara is fired from Lab 13 for unathorized tampering of Maria Lancelot's genetic map around this time. 2059 : Second-year Pandora Yumi Kim and Elize Schmitz are rivals for the top position at West Genetics; The two eventually reconcile their differences and go to become best friends. 2060 : Gengo uses his influence to have Kazuha placed into West Genetics as a second-year; She joins the elite Numbers group, consisting of now third-years Yumi and Elize. The group eventually becomes close after a rocky start. 2061 : 8th Nova Clash takes place in Alaska; Kazuha is killed in battle. First appearence of the Type-S class of Nova. 2062 : High End Skills, techniques developed by Kazuha before her death, are taught to third-year Pandora at all Genetics academies; Arnett McMillan decides to become a Pandora; Su-Na Lee is the top third-year Pandora of West Genetics and one of the strongest Pandora in all Genetics; Su-Na becomes Gengo Aoi's bodyguard and the two develope a close relationship. Most of the third-year Pandora from 2065 are first-year Pandora by the end of this year. Gengo has Chiffon enrolled into West Genetics, keeping her true identity a secret. 2063 : The events of Freezing: First Chronicles takes place; Chiffon's reputation as West Genetics' Smiling Monster is established during the Summer Carnival; The E-Pandora Project is selected for development; In opposition, Gengo Aoi begins gathering members of his secretly developed Valkyrie Project, aided by his second-in-command Su-Na Lee. 2064 : 9th Nova Clash occurs in Japan; Marin Maxwell is killed; Amelia Evans struggles to support her brother, and has no choice but to volunteer for the E-Pandora Project. Satellizer is held back a year and transferred to West Genetics due to the Levon Brooks incident. 2065 : The year at the start of the main series when Kazuya enrolls at West Genetics.